


just as promised

by Multifandom_Baby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis, Death, F/M, Pain, as promised, coie, crisis on infinite earths, he comes back to her, i’m not illiterate, lack of capital letters on purpose, reassurance, the one where he only half-dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Baby/pseuds/Multifandom_Baby
Summary: it’s crisis, barry is mid-vanish. but he comes back to iris.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West-Allen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	just as promised

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so. this is a COIE fic and it’s sad, but the ending, not so much. and the lack of capitals is for the unsettling aesthetic. i do know to use them. much love 🥺

there’s a zap and a red flash and barry wakes up in a unknown location, but that doesn’t matter because someone from his not so distant past is here. nora. nora west-allen, in her XS suit to be clear.

“hey dad, don’t be alarmed” her eyes glance up, looking at her dad in his tattered suit.

“n- nora?” barry’s eyes widen looking at his daughter, the one he was never sure he’d see again. “what’s going on?” he asks, as his eyes wonder the empty white box they seem to be stood in.

“you’re okay and you will wake up. crisis isn’t the thing that kills you” nora reveals, hastily, not considering how confused her father must be. 

“and h- how do you know this?” barry asks, looking into her eyes softly, trying to avoid the ringing in his ears and crippling pain in his left side.

“because you meet me again, not too far from now” nora responds, delicately. “you and mom told me about how there was an old nora, the daughter you had when you died in the 2024 crisis, that she changed the date of, to now, but i’m a new nora, however, i’m still your nora, i act the same apparently” she rambles and chuckles, waiting for his reaction. 

“so i live, and i get to meet you? properly?” barry says in disbelief, barely managing to comprehend what he’s been told. “so how am i here, why am i here?”

“you’re here because you’re knocked out, not dead. it’s some type of speedforce passage between life and death, but you, you don’t erm, make it to that side” she says firmly, trying to reassure barry that he’ll be okay. 

“and you- why are you here nora?” barry asks, worried for the fate of his new nora.

the nora who’ll be born and live and not have to go back in time. 

her. he meets her again.

“don’t worry, i’m fine, i guess it’s just one of those speedforce things, that even we cannot understand. i don’t think that after this, i’ll ever know i was even here” nora reveals, instantly calming any worry he has. 

“it’s not your time dad, the flash must die, but you’re not the flash the monitor meant. you’re not”. she looks her father in the eyes as he walks closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. “thank you, nora. i don’t know how to respond. but thank you” he cries, tears slow trickling down his face, pulling her into a hug. 

“it’s okay, but now you’re nearly awake. and that means i have to go” she whispers, pulling out of the hug, “but you have mom to run back home to now, she’s worried, and destroyed” nora confirms, looking him in the eyes. 

“okay, i’ll see you one day, i guess.” barry says, knowingly. “after all, i did promise your mom i’d run back to her again...”

“i always will” he says, still tearful.

“and you do in the future!” nora smiles, as her father slowly fades away, going back to the battle he left.

“i do” he smiles fading away, looking his daughter in the eyes. 

———————————————————

iris is sat on the cold ground, looking up, screaming and yelling and for what is only 4 minutes everything is still, and the only sound you can hear is the inconsolable cries of her. the newly widowed. 

and then suddenly, right in front of iris’ blurry eyes, there is another flash, and a torn up, battered barry swoops in, immediately pulling her into a hug as she kneels on the ground. 

“barry? what are you- how? but i-“ iris says, barely getting her words out, hysterically crying over what she thought she lost.

“shhh, it’s okay, i’m here. i made it” barry comforts her, also crying himself. he pulls her out of her hug, looking deeply into her glossy cocoa eyes, “i did say i’d run back to you, remember” he soothes, rubbing her back. 

as much as she wanted to be strong in this moment, she couldn’t because after all of this. he lived. and he came back.

just as promised.

“i know but- i thought crisis was the- the end of the line” iris stutters, trying to catch her breath, looking into his eyes. 

“so did i, and there was a moment where everyone thought I was gone but, someone we’ll know said it wasn’t my time” he reveals, not taking his focus off his wife’s distraught face. 

“so this isn’t it, i don’t lose you?” iris asks, visibly terrified of the answer.

“not yet iris, not yet. it’s you and me”

it’s him and her. 

and one day, nora.

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback or general thoughts is appreciated girls and boys 🥺❤️


End file.
